05 CANCER CHEMOPREVENTION (CCP) PROGRAM ABSTRACT The UAB Cancer Center Chemoprevention Program was established to identify novel chemopreventive agents capable of preventing cancer, to determine the ability of naturally occurring and synthetic chemicals to prevent or delay carcinogenesis, to determine their mechanisms of action and identify biomarkers, and to perform early phase chemoprevention trials evaluating novel chemopreventive agents. The focus of the Program is directed toward synthetic retinoids, non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs, and phytochemicals. However, the scope of the program and depth of expertise have been expanded by strategic recruitment and a mentoring program. Furthermore, transdisciplinary research is nurtured through focused working groups. This program is co- directed by Dr. Craig A. Elmets (Professor and Chair, Department of Dermatology and Director of the UAB Skin Diseases Research Center) and Dr. Clinton J. Grubbs (Professor, Department of Surgery and Director of the Chemoprevention Center). Currently, the program is comprised of 18 members from 10 departments and 5 schools. This program has $4,187,741 in annual direct cost funding, of which 76% is derived from the NCI. In addition to the traditional utilization of inter-programmatic teams and intra-programmatic collaborations, the capabilities of the program are greatly expanded by established extramural agreements: (1) Dr. Grubbs directs Task Order from the NCI PREVENT program which awards contracts to investigators both at UAB and other institutions, and (2) Dr. Elmets participates in an NCI-funded consortium of early phase human chemoprevention trials led by the University of Wisconsin. Over the past four years, the program has produced 206 publications, of which 35% % were intra-programmatic, 28%% were inter-programmatic, and 34% were inter-institutional. A vibrant communications component that includes a seminar series with lecturers from inside and outside the University supports collaborative research among program investigators. Major completed studies at UAB have moved chemopreventive agents from various classes (including rexinoids, cyclooxygenase inhibitors, and dietary polyphenols) to clinical trials during the last few years.